Hunger
Previous. Hyde without a Jekyll: *Alice was munching on a chicken leg on her way to the infirmary--or someplace that could spot her a few body parts. While the rest of the meat she raided from the kitchen was helping to take the edge off her cravings, it wasn't going to last forever. As she walked past the aquarium she glanced in on it's residents, Fish, octopus, fish, Elias, fish-- WAIT IS THAT ELIAS?!'' She twirled around'' and stared at the glass trying to get a good view.* Decipherer: It is Elias, in fact. He's scowling rather deeply at... something, presumably his own legs?, that are currently obscured by a rock. He has yet to notice Alicia. Hyde without a Jekyll: *Alice's eyes (which are very sunken in) widen at the sight of Elias but the look of shock quickly changes to one of disappointment and she shakes her head.* Decipherer: He scoffs. "What?" Hyde without a Jekyll: *She sighs with irritation.* You're causing trouble. Again. Decipherer: Elias gasps, straightening up and glaring at her. "Excuse me?" Hyde without a Jekyll: You heard me, *she rips a chunck out of the chicken leg.* Trouble. Decipherer: He swims over to the window with a vicious snarl, forgetting the entire matter of his... tail. "What the hell did I do now, then, hmm?" Hyde without a Jekyll: Well first off your messing with--*She cuts short at the sight of Elias's glorious tail. Alice tries to stiffly her snickering but fails miserably, bursting out into a big belly laugh.* What the hell did you do to yourself now?! Decipherer: "Shut up! It was that stupid monster smoke!" Hyde without a Jekyll: I can believe that! *She says as her laughter slowly dies down.* Though...um...why are you in the tank? I figured in your...current condition you would be flopping around on the ground somewhere. Decipherer: "Right, yes, pardon me for not wanting to die!" He huffs, crossing his arms. "I figured when I didn't have LEGS anymore and other Lodgers were becoming monsters that I should probably get to some water. One of them helped me into here." Hyde without a Jekyll: *Alice snickers a bit more at the image of mermaid merman Elias being carried bridal style.* I'm sure that was your sole reason. Decipherer: "What's that supposed to imply?" He sighs, rolling his eyes. "Why are you even here? Can't you just leave me alone?" Hyde without a Jekyll: I was on my way to get some body parts, as I'm almost out of chicken, *she waves the chicken leg that's almost pick clean of meat as if that explains everything.* ,but then I saw you in the tank doing god knows what to the residents that live in there! I mean just look! *She gestures to the octopus in the corner.* You've already ruined their concentration and work ethic!! *The octopus, which Alice as gesturing towards, had been staring at Elias for at least the last 5 minutes of their conversation.* Decipherer: "I didn't ask to be dumped in here!" Hyde without a Jekyll: Your inconsistent as always! You just said that you thought "I should probably get to some water." Besides I don't think that octopus is minding this... *The octopus was in fact very happy at Elias's sudden arrival and continued to ogle him completely forgetting what ever project they were working on.* Decipherer: Elias grumbles bitterly under his breath for a moment. "If they don't mind, why do you care? Just leave me alone!" Hyde without a Jekyll: You know what--?! Fine! I just hope you treat your hosts with respect!! And if you're going to make out with your new fish friends do it where I can't see! *She starts to stomp off towards the infirmary.* *The Octopus at this time sees Elias and Alice's gestures towards them. They then turn away shyly their cheeks (do they even have cheeks?) turning red from the sudden blush.* Decipherer: "Wh-- oh, you... Good riddance!" He adds softly, and angrily, "And I definitely don't need your stupid multiple-personality bullsh*t." Hyde without a Jekyll: AND YOU SMELL LIKE ROTTING FISH!! *She shouts before turning the corner.* *The Octopus looks back at Elias and waves the tip of it's tentacle at him, blushing all the while.* Decipherer: "WHATEVER, CRAZY LADY!" --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hyde without a Jekyll: *Alice was walking through the halls munching on some meat from the kitchen. She had already worked her way through the poultry and was on beef. Luckily for her someone had left several large pieces of steak in the fridge that was marked "Reserved". ( Sorry ) She felt bad about taking someone else's food though the fact that she was only eating pre-cut meat and not the lodgers probably out weight the intended purpose. She would have to buy some more steak-- What the hell was that amazing smell?! It was if a desert buffet had parked it's self out of the society!! Alice looked around for the source and saw...* Mz. Hyde is that you? Mz.Hyde: *She sighs.* Yes...it's me. Hi, Alice. *Though she was trying to sound tired, she came off as seductive instead. In fact, anything she did was attractive. Even just standing there, trying to catch her breath, was enticing.* What *GASP* what's going on?! Hyde without a Jekyll: Monsters...lodgers...fog...*Alice just stared at Mz. Hyde. * ...You smell amazing!...like when the ice cream truck crashed outside...or a chocolate fountain...or those fancy pastries from France...*She began to aggressively devour the steak with her sharp teeth and her eyes started water as it took all Alice's willpower not to tear into Mz. Hyde's flesh. Mz.Hyde: Please don't try to sexually assault me... Hyde without a Jekyll: ...Why would I--Oh...*She realizes what Mz. Hyde was.* ...You smell like cotton candy. *Alice Hides behind her slab of meat in embarrassment, the hunger (not the sexual kind!) was really powerful.*...I should go see if Hen and Lezo Mz.Hyde: You're a ghoul? Hyde without a Jekyll: That's what I'm guessing. *Alice's skin was loose as though there was no muscle holding it on. She was unhealthily thin and pale and her eyes were sunken in but they retained their usual blue and orange color.* Sorry about the comments...it's just...everyone smells so delicious...and I'm ever so hungry...*Her voice trails off and a glazed look comes into her eyes.* Mz.Hyde: *She snaps her fingers in Alice's face.* Hyde without a Jekyll: *Alice snaps out of it.* S-Sorry! Sorry. It's just the steak isn't doing much for me... It tastes like grass...*She could feel herself drifting off again and shook her head, changing the subject from food.* Do you know if anyone is working on a cure? Mz.Hyde: I'm heading to the library right now. I don't want to be stuck as a sex demon for the rest of my life! Hyde without a Jekyll: I hope you're able to find something, for all our sakes! I'm heading off to the infirmary to find an acceptable meat substitute, if you want I can send Hen or one of the biologists, cryptozoologists, metomorphologists down to the library to help you. *She mutters the next sentence under her breath.* ...They probably caused this mess in the first place too! Mz.Hyde: Don't go pointing fingers at people! That's how angry mobs start!! Hyde without a Jekyll: *Raises hands in a surrendering fashion.* Fine! Fine. We'll probably have one of those on our hands soon enough if we don't get this problem solved! Mz.Hyde: Which is why I'm heading to the library! Hyde without a Jekyll: I'll leave you to it then. *Alice begins to walk off towards the infirmary but then stops.* Oh! And we're out of meat. Mz.Hyde: I'll let Rachel know! Don't eat anyone! Hyde without a Jekyll: I'm working on it! *She shouts as she marches off to find some expendable body parts.* --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hyde without a Jekyll: '''*Alice was banging on the infirmary doors.* Hen! Dr. Lezo! Anyone in there?! '''Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): Agh Gosh. Just a moment! ( The smell of smoke wafts under the door followed by a loud SHHHHHH. The door opens to reveal a foam coated office. Standing before her is a familiar looking Fae creature. ) Hyde without a Jekyll: Hen? *She looks at the feathered man with a bit of confusion.* What happened in here? Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( He sighs. ) I happened. Hyde without a Jekyll: It got to everyone, didn't it. *She shakes her head sighing.* Dr. Lezo appeared in the door way Dr. de Lezo: Señorita? Do you need... assistance? Hyde without a Jekyll: '''Yes!! I need to know if you have any spare body parts or limbs laying about, that you wouldn't mind parting with. *The desperation and panic is extremely evident in her voice.* '''Dr. de Lezo: '''We don't keep organs here. There might be a morgue at St. John's though. '''Hyde without a Jekyll: I'll take an arm or...something--anything! I'm on my last steak *She holds up a chunk of meat from the fridge.* and I don't think I'll be able to make it to the morgue! Dr. de Lezo: '''( He pauses, hearing her mention the steak before shaking his head. ) We only have a skull fragment here. We have our organs rushed but only when we need a transplant. You may have to make it to the hospital... I don't know this place well, but I MIGHT have seen a prison on my way in. If you can find the ones on death row, you'll have less of a chance to be hunted. '''Hyde without a Jekyll: '*She sighs. Alice was running out of time and meat...She would have more of both if she could help the Society with its mouse problem but Lizzy made it clear that wasn't an option.* I'll check with some of the other scientists but I if things don't work out I might be paying that prison a visit...that or you may need to stick me in a room next to Hela... ''And then... '''Jasper Jekyll: ( A large shadow befalls her, encompassing the entirety of the door. ) Hey. You need some help or something? Hyde without a Jekyll: Jasper! *She was shocked to see the orange giant, Catt must be guarding Hela then.* You're... you?! Jasper Jekyll: ( She raises an eyebrow. ) I'm a Gem. Hyde without a Jekyll: It's just...everyone seemed to be affected by the fog, *she gestures to the last wisps of it drifting through the halls* , I wasn't sure if it got to you too. Jasper Jekyll: Was I supposed to? ... is this a spooky thing humans do? Hyde without a Jekyll: *Shrugs.* I don't think this is a human thing...at least it has never happened out there. *She gestures to the rest of London.* I think it's a Society thing. Jasper Jekyll: Huh. Hyde without a Jekyll: Yah... *She notices something strange. Jasper doesn't smell like food. Alice inches closer to Jasper sniffing the air just to make sure her theory is correct.* Jasper Jekyll: Are... you okay? ( Jasper lifts an arm and spins. ) Smell something you like? Hyde without a Jekyll: You...Don't smell like food! *Her face widens into a grin.* YOU DON'T SMELL LIKE FOOD! It is assumed that Jasper kept Alice from eating anyone. Next. Obtained From Let's Get Spooky! Category:Main Plot Category:Halloween Special: Monster Mash